


Mrs. Ruby Gold

by Cinnie



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Threesome, F/M, Multi, curse, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina promised Rumpelstiltskin a good life, she was in a  good enough mood to do her best. Also, she really wanted to twist the knife, just in case he ever got his memories back. So she gives him, power, wealth, and a beautiful loving wife. Ruby Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’s seventeen, drunk, and heartbroken, when she meets Mr. Gold properly for the first time. This is definitely the reason she throws herself into his lap while he’s sitting at the bar of The Rabbit Hole, waiting for the proprietor to bring him the rent, and kisses him.

An hour earlier she’d been high on life. All the boys were swarming her and her fake I.D. had worked like a charm. Then when they decided to leave, one of the boys she didn’t know so well tried to get her  into his car. She said no. He’d scowled and said, in an irritated voice that she’d spread her legs for anyone, and she damn well better not turn him down.

She punched him, crying, and scrambled away from him, some of the others were still in the parking lot and as she looked at their faces it was all the same. They all thought she’d do them if they asked; that she’d do _anyone_.

So she’s going to live down to their expectations, and Mr. Gold is the lowest she can go. So she kisses him and hopes he can’t tell she’s crying.

Then his hands are on her shoulders, pushing her back. She glances up at him, eyelashes thick with tears.

“Ah, Miss Lucas, I believe?” He asks. If he was anyone else, Ruby’d say he was flustered. But he’s Mr. Gold and Mr. Gold doesn’t get flustered.

“Yeah, Miss Lucas, Ruby, that’s me. Town slut. I was kissing you.” God, where have all her brain cells gone and why can’t she stop talking?

Mr. Gold gives her an almost nice sort of smile. “I did notice the kissing, “he says, shifting a tad and she realizes she’s still sitting in his lap and blushes, though why she’s blushing _now_ she has no idea.

“I am a bit curious as to why you were kissing me.”  He says, looking more amused by the minute and why the hell is she still sitting on him?

“I told you,” she says with a pout, “I’m the town slut…so I kissed you, ‘cause kissing and fucking is all I’m good for and everyone’s afraid of you and Granny would really hate me kissing you and if I was kissing you then nobody could make me kiss _them_.” With the ‘them’ still echoing about, she flings her hand out in a gesture towards some of the guys, including the one she punched who had followed her back in and are now looking petrified.

She watches as his gaze sharpens, brown eyes narrowed at the milling idiots. Then he looks at her, understanding lighting his eyes. He leans forward, giving her a single soft kiss, before settling leaning back.

Ruby blinks in confusion, wondering what to do, when Gold looks over her shoulder, and takes something, oh the rent…

He looks at her again, eyes intent and boring into her. “Miss Lucas, I have a proposition for you. I’ll drive you home tonight, as I can smell the alcohol on you and I won’t be accused of taking advantage, however, if you wish to,” his gaze slid to her lips, “continue this conversation when sober, come to my shop tomorrow afternoon.”

Nodding dumbly, she accepted the arm he offered and followed him out, pride lifting her head as she walked past the much more cowed boys, and slide into the front seat of Gold’s car.

It was a whirlwind after that. Going to his shop, only to find herself invited to lunch, the dinners as time passed.  Dates turned into evenings spent at his home, where Ruby was surprised to find herself feeling good and beautiful after a night spent in his arms, as opposed to slightly used, which lead, eventually, to a dinner that came with a ruby and diamond ring and question. One that was surprisingly easy to say ‘yes’ to.  She’d never felt like this, like a lady, like she was special. Even Granny after her initial suspicion, had relented, seeing the improvement in Ruby’s temperament and even in her clothes and the way she carried herself.

They had an outdoor nighttime wedding, under a full moon, she wasn’t sure why precisely she wanted one so much, but it felt right. Her dress was beautiful and form fitting, with a long train, and she felt lovely, just like a bride should, her heart fit to burst in happiness when she saw Gold… _Anthony_ , waiting for her at the end of the isle.

It was perfect. So was their life together, each day wonderful and sweet, full of love and laughter, the cruel face he turned to the world like a mask he raised when he came home to her. She still worked at the diner, and visited with Granny, but she always went home, to her wonderful husband.

Then one evening, while she and Anthony were visiting Granny, and picking up the very, very reasonable rent, a stranger came in, asking for a room.

She caught Anthony’s eye, as they left, about to ask him what was up with the name thing, but she stopped abruptly, when she saw a stranger looking at her through her husband’s brown eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a very, very, long time, Rumpelstiltskin had no idea what to do. One set of memories said that he was an ancient, evil wizard, whose own stupidity had lead to the death of his true love. The other said that he was a not very nice pawn broker, lawyer, and antiquities dealer who was quite happily married to a lovely young lady who herself seemed to be fond of him, if not in love with him.

It was, troubling, because the young lady in question, Ruby Lucas, or Red Riding Hood, was walking along beside him, casting quick concerned glances in his direction, as she’d been doing since they left Granny’s.

Back in the old land, he’d never really noticed the wolf girl much before, he’d made the cloak for the grandmother ages back, but other than that had no connection to her. Now however, well, he was married to the child.

He and his wife slowly made their way up the steps, Ruby catching his elbow on the one that always gave his leg trouble, just as she always did. His heart softened towards her. She was a sweet girl, and while the curse remained, he decided to simply leave things lie. It would only hurt her if he turned cold and she really didn’t deserve it.

They got ready for bed in companionable silence, before curling up together, her head finding its way to his shoulder. He sighed, stroking her hair; he’d have to do bad things, probably, to help Miss Emma Swan break the curse, but he’d try for Belle’s memory and for the girl in his arms, to reign in his nastier tendencies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rumpelstiltskin found himself woken the next morning by the alarm going off and Ruby making unhappy noises and burrowing under him in an attempt to escape the sound.

Chuckling in amusement, he reached over to turn the machine off, unable to stop the affection bubbling up as he gazed at his determinedly sleeping wife.

Years of habit had him turning slightly to drop a kiss on her forehead, before sliding out of bed to begin his day.

He was dressed and in the middle of making breakfast by the time Ruby stumbled down the stairs, and he glanced back to make sure she didn’t fall again. Dressed in black jeans, red converse, and one _his_ red shirts over one of her many band tank-top, she was enough to steal his breath, for all she looked nothing like what people thought of when the envisioned “Mrs. Gold”.

He’s known academically that the sight of a woman wearing her significant others clothing was attractive to her significant other, but he was surprised the wave of possessiveness that passed through him, seeing her wear that shirt.

The pleased grin she gave him as she sleepily met his eyes told him that his appreciation was evident. Turning back to the eggs he was making he tried to think of how to keep a certain distance from the girl, without hurting her.

Long arms looped around his waist, and a pointy chin rested on his shoulder, he almost flinched, but made himself relax, especially when Ruby’s breath evened out her arms going a tad lax as she drifted off again.

He shook his head, how the silly girl didn’t do herself damage with her ability to fall asleep anywhere he didn’t know.

Soon enough though breakfast was done and he managed to get himself, Ruby, and their breakfast to the table without incident.

After breakfast they headed to the entrance hall, Ruby grabbing coat and purse, and he assisted in putting the former on her, and she returned the favor with his own coat. Then together they set out, Ruby’s arm linked through his.

He dropped her off at the Diner, getting his usual tea, and swift kiss to mouth later; he was alone on his way to the shop. He’d see Ruby at lunch he knew, either she’d come here, if she wanted to leave the diner, or she’d call him to meet her there if her feet were hurting and she didn’t want to walk.

He rubbed his hand over his face. A fine mess Regina had given him. He just hoped that when Little Red Riding Hood regained her memories she didn’t try to eat him, and that Widow Lucas didn’t start taking pot shots at him with her crossbow.

Thinking of the crossbow, Rumpelstiltskin was reminded of Ruby’s cloak, she’d need that, for the first moon at least, he knew Ruby/Red enough that after twenty-eight years of no Wolfstime she’d want the comfort the cloak gave. Putting finding it on his mental to do list, Rumpelstiltskin let himself fade a little into the background as Mr. Gold began opening his shop.


End file.
